A Cruel World
by TheRealRinOkumura
Summary: This had taken place right after the battle with satan, but they actually defeated him. My story will lead in a twist that nobody could imagine as this a role for rin, and the reason why i chose this role was because of my favorite old anime.. Death Note and Code Geass
1. Prologue

A New World

I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST

Prologue:

It has been about 3 years since the battle with Satan, as Rin and Yukio were on their way to True Cross Academy.

They had been still recovering from their minor injuries from the battle as they were recovering from their last blast.

" How are you feeling Nii-san?" asked the younger sibling. Rin just sat there thinking about the last words his evil father had said to him.

" What is wrong Nii-san?" Yukio asked in curiosity.

Rin still just sat there as he thought what satan told him 'This world will one day reject you before you know it, even your little brother with all of your friends..' Moments later Rin was slapped by Yukio to wake up.

"Rin what is the matter? You don't seem to be talking to us at all, or even look at us.." Said Yukio. Rin had looked up at all his friends surrounding him in curiosity of what was going on, but the only person he thought about the most was Shiemi Moriyama, as he looked up and saw his best friend healing another exorcist, she looked back and smiled, but rin didn't smile back. He looked at he ground and thought in his mind 'Is this really what you want rin? Or do you want to suffer hatred towards you?'

Yukio now snapped as he punched rin in the face waking him up asking him "What the hell is wrong!?" Yukio snapped.

Rin simply did not answer, as yukio told the class to go he overheard Bon and Konekomaru as they said " What is up with Rin, he been acting weird.." Bon replied back saying "what you expect he is a total idiot, none the less he is nothing simply but a copycat demon!" Rin gritted his teeth as he then thought to himself " Why does this world still reject me.. Why wont anybody help me.. and when will somebody one day bring world peace!?"

A year later had came when Rin had just went to cram school for a while, as Rin walked by he had noticed a couple of guys picking on Shiemi as Rin was listening he heard " Well, well a fine beauty like you shouldn't be out here alone.." as another one said " yea, come with us and have some fun Moriyama.." the last one said " Come on lets bring her home.." As shiemi yelled "Stop, get away from me! Help! Somebody!"

As then rin came and punched the guy in the face as the others started pushing and punching rin, he didn't give up until he hurt them all, then the first guy ran up and busted him in the eye with a piece of metal. Rin then got up as one of the guys started forming into demons and kicked rin on the ground. Shiemi cried "Stop, please leave him alone!"

then the demons claws came out then went for a swipe, Rins eyes widened when Shiemi jumped in front of rin taking the deep claw into her eye as then the demon kicked her onto the ground. Rin snapped as blue flames engulfed his whole body, and he went and stabbed the demon with his Kurikara as then Rin had yelled "Damn you, you bastards!" and the demon burned to crisp.

"Shiemi!" yelled Rin. He ran to help her up as she was crying telling rin " Im so sorry, I couldn't watch you suffer anymore!" Rin eyes widened as she hugged him " Shiemi.. don't be.. if only I was stronger! If only this world was not so cruel!" Shiemi smiled as she collapsed in rins arms, Rin began to cry into her shoulder " Why, Why does this world keep rejecting me!"

He finally snapped as he raced her to yukio, later yukio had healed Shiemi putting a patch over her eye and patched up her leg with a cast. " What the hell happened rin!?" Yukio Exclaimed. "It was my fault she got hurt! I had to defend her from those jerks!, Im sorry.." Rin said.

"Sorry wont cut it! You have been so nothing but a burden ever since father fujimoto had died and since you joined the cram school, after that day you changed.. what the hell happened to the brother I knew and loved!? Why are you always fixated on acting so stupid never focusing on school, acting like a total idiot! Its because of you, people dear to me got hurt!" Yukio Screamed.

Rin was trying to tell a yukio an explantion when he was cut off by yukio saying "Just shut up rin!, you.. you have been nothing but a burden on me.. because of you I will never get to forgive myself for my horrible past.." But as soon as rin was about to say something Yukio had said " Just pack up your stuff and get out already rin.. please." Rin then turned to yukio shouting " Yukio!, you cant just abandon me! Wha-" Rin was then cut off as yukio punched rin deep into the face. "Go on rin.. take shiemi and go flee to your pitiful life.."

As then tears started falling down yukios face.. rins as well. Rin thought " Why does this world still reject me.." as tears started rolling down his face he then looked at shiemi and heard a voice inside his head saying ' Come on my boy, shine, shine until the day of the dawn was gone.' Rin eyes widened as he looked around and shouted " Who is there!?" The voice stated 'your true father' as rin had now shouted "what the hell do you want from me satan!?"

The voice replied back saying 'I want you to stop suffering from this depression, its time for you as my son to take over the world and create a better one..' As then Rin asked " Why would I need to do that.. this world means-" He was cut off when the voice stated ' This world means nothing to you.. I know your goals and the one you love very much..' Rins eyes widened much more shouting " Just what the hell do you want from me, who are you!?" The voice then chuckled a bit then saying ' I am Satan!..' Rin then had froze as he felt a bunch of heat build within his body as the voice then said ' Rin, create a new world for you and this girl to live off that you wish to desire.. a peaceful world, live off your dream of becoming a king of this world..'

as rin then was frozen he looked as shiemi woke up and asked " whats wrong rin?"

He ran towards her hugging her with a view of his bangs covering his eyes he asked "Shiemi.." , Shiemi looked very confused and said "yes, rin?" as she sat there in shock, Rin finally asked " What is it that you wish to desire?.."

Shiemi had looked confused the she finally came to conclusion and said " All I ever wanted was to live a happy life with you rin.. and most importantly.. have nothing more than a peaceful world.." Rin then smirked and said "Then Shiemi I shall give you a peaceful world..

as he looked up with narrowed demonic eyes and an evil smile. " Oh, Rin!" Shiemi shouted Shiemi.. " Oh shiemi!" Shouted rin, as he finally thought " I promise no matter what shiemi, you and I will live in a peaceful world together.. and more importantly be happy from the start to the end.."

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

"Hey, Shiemi what are you doing?" Asked Rin. She had appearantly been washing her and rins laundry after when she was done she was now hanging up the clothes for them to dry, just as then rin surprised her by hugging her. "Ah, Rin don't do that, you scared me!" Exclaimed Shiemi. Rin just smiled and said " Haha need help with anything?" Shiemi just smiled back and said " Im fine, after all this is something im best at doing!" Rin just sat there and smiled and lastly told shiemi "Ill be right back im gonna go buy some things ok? Take care of our place, will ya?" Shiemi nodded as rin left.

Later at the store, rin had gotten everything except one thing as he walked up he heard someone calling his name, he looked around but saw nothing. Once again he heard 'Rin..' He started to think ' is that satan calling me again? What does that bastard want!?' As then satan told rin that it had been him in rins mind as of now he explained to rin about a world of peace, 'Now rin, you want that don't you?' Asked Satan. Rin frowned as he said "yea I do but, I just cant! Ill never be able to achieve anything by doing that! I cant I have no power, im worthless, people look at me as nothing but trash!" As hen when satan offered him 'Rin, my son. I will give you a power that only you can maintain to bring peace to this world, but you have to make a deal with me by letting me have one of your eyes, but you will have a certain flame where it allows you to read into everyones mind and see their secret identities, even control their minds..' Finally as rin just sat there and kinda grinned and asked "are there any consequences?' Satan replied back finally saying 'No, but it will probably go out of control if you use it for a different matter..' Just after satan had said that rin then decided " Yes, we have a deal!"

As rin started smirking a pueple flame popped up and then rins pupil was swirly and was blue on the outside and red on the inside. As perfect rin could see the secrets that others were writing and could concentrate himself to hear what they were thinking as his smile grew wider, his grips tighten together as he said " This is only the start, now I'll begin my journey with shiemi! This world is nothing but a cruel one!" Rin started laughing pretty evil as he lastly stated "I have to eliminate criminals and maybe even some.. EXORCISTS!"

Back at the apartment Shiemi had just got done barely putting her and rins clothes up as she began to think about what he said yesterday "Did he really mean about what he said 'Lets make a world of our own shiemi just me and you..' or was he just trying to cheer me up?" As then Rin came in to the room shouting "shiemi I'm home!" then he ran to see here ache in pain he walked up to her to help her up off her wheel chair on to the bed, as he layed next to her, she began to have a dark red blush spreaded across her face, and rin smirked as he began to say " How is my little flower doing?" She just smiled in awe as she said back to him " she is growing everyday.." Rin then said " That makes me very happy.." Shiemi than hugged him as then rins tail swung around wrapping around shiemi in a hug also.. then both fell asleep.

The next day they both woke up as they heard a knock at the door as than there was a box in front of the door, as rin picked it up he looked around for any suspicions, then he took the box inside and opened it. Rin had found a note that had stated..

Good evening,

Today we had mailed to all students of True Cross Academy noting that as of today Sir Mephisto Pheles has now passed away due to execution, we do not mean to disturb you students on break but come to an understanding of in the next few days there will be new rule establishment.

Thank You, Yukio Okumura

"What!? Yukio.. you.. bastard!" Exclaimed Rin as Shiemi now had popped up in her wheel chair asking rin "Whats wrong?" Rin just sat up and smiled and said "Nothing, im fine. What are you doing up so early?" after he asked Shiemi told him " Well I just got up because I heard the door, and also I was worried about you because I heard you yelling about yukio.." RIn then just kinda glared at shiemi saying "look, don't worry about it ok. I have to go see him soon and ask him what the hell is going on at True Cross! I'll be right back!" As rin was leaving shiemi then said "Im going with y-" Rin had interrupted saying "No, you have to rest shiemi! I cant take anymore risks, you're the only person dear to me that I have left.." as he walked out shiemi noticed that tears were rolling off rins face, she then gasped thinking 'Rin, what happened to you..'

Later that day Rin was at True Cross Academy as he than saw Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima talking he just walked by as Shima noticed Rin walking by he then asked the guys "Hey, what is he doing here?" as then they turned around as Konekomaru eyes widened and then Bon gritted his teeth as Rin started hearing foot steps he slowly turned around and heard "Hey Okumura! Eat this you ass!" shouted Bon as then he punched Rin into a wall, Rin coughed out a pitch of blood as then Bon went for another punch and hit him in the stomach as then Rin coughed out more blood as he got up Shima held him against the wall as bon wiped the blood off his hands, He then asked "Why is somebody like you here!?" Rin then responsed "Out of my way, this is non of your concern!" Bon responsed as " told us about what happened to Moriyama and we will never forgive you!" Rins eyes widened as then started thinking 'Why does this world still reject me..' Then the guys noticed tears rolling down rins face, they all gasped at him and Shima says "serves you right, you really did need a beat down, also here is one from me too!" Shima then punched Rin on the right cheek and then threw him against a pillar. Rin finally coughing more blood as then started laughing.. as he got up his bangs covering his face he than had a huge grin saying " You guys really are annoying as hell, no wonder Izumo hates you so much!" Konekomaru than shouted " Shut up you demon!, You're nothing but a burden to us!" Rin quickly responded as his eye started lighting up, " How about you shut up, you don't know what I feel everyday from what I suffered now FALL!" as he showed his eyes his left engulfed within a violet flame all three of the boys froze as their pupils turned red as then they said together at Rin as flames engulfed their bodies they screamed in pain and then fell to the ground. Rin standing there wide evil smile as he laughed I echoed everywhere as eye was then his darkside.

Rin started walking as he deactivated his eye and calmed down he saw a room where Yukio happened to be in and signs that had said 'Rest in peace Sir Pheles!' Rin eyes widened as he walked in the room as then he grinned once more saying very evily "Hello, little brother.." as then Yukio turned around saying "Good Evening old friend, its nice to see you again.." As then yukio pulled out his gun ready to shoot. Rin then just laughed and said " Like that help solve your problems four eyes.." Yukio then replied "It will with you, now die.." Rins eyes widened as then..

Boom!..


End file.
